The Lion King 3: Following in Pawprints
by vitani459
Summary: Danger Lurks in the outlands, Zira has returned. Has Vitani changed from her evil ways or will she turn against her new pride? Will Zira seek revenge again, or will she accept that Scar is gone. or is he? Rated K because it was the lowest rating lol!
1. Chapter 1: Peace

TLK3: The New Heirs. please comment! critisisem can only make it better! If you like it and want more comment!

Chapter 1: Peace

The pride was settled. It has been 3 years after the war between the outlanders and the pridelanders. But living in the old outlands lurked a lion waiting for revenge. Kiara and Kovu were proudly king and queen, just had three new baby cubs.

"Well, are they all girls, or maybe a boy and a girl?" Kovu said excitedly.

"Two lovely boys and one precious girl!" Kiara said.

"Who will be the heir?" Rafiki wondered

"We will decide when there are older," Kovu decided.

The next day at sunrise Rafiki held up a little orange-tan cub who resembled his mother, with a pink prideland nose, but had his grandmother Zira's stripe on his head in one hand. His was named Enzi meaning power. In his other hand, he held a brown cub who resembled her father, with a black outland nose. She was named Amani, meaning Peace. Timon and Pumba held up a yellow cub who resembled his grandfather Simba but with a pink outland nose. He was named Zuberi meaning Strength. Then they went back to their mother to nurse.

Kovu and Kiara went to Simba and Nala to show them the new cubs.

"Well what do you think?" Kiara said.

"They are marvelous," said Nala in aw.

"But who is the heir? You must have an heir so"

"I know, I know" interrupted Kiara

"So who is it?" Nala and Simba said together.

"Well.. Umm.. We're not really sure yet, but we will decide, don't worry."

"Who ever it is I know you'll make the right decision," said Nala.

"That reminds me, what are there names?" Simba said knocking his head with his paw.

"Enzi, Amani, and Zuberi," Kiara said.

They took them to bed in the cave and went to bed after their big day.

MEANWHILE

………………………………................................................................................................

Zira went to find the hyenas in the desert. She forgave them for killing her beloved Scar and asked them to help. They accepted and soon came up with a plan. But they needed someone on the inside, someone in the pridelands. Vitani! She would find and convince her daughter to kill the three cubs, one by one, seemingly by accident. But how would she find Vitani?

"How are you gonna find her," Shenzi said.

"Well, maybe she'll fall from the sky!" Bonzai teased.

"Ha ha ha ha," Ed laughed.

"Nonsense, we'll find her once she's out hunting. I will convince her to follow my plan and kill those cubs! Soon my wonderful evil daughter will be MY heir and follow in my paw prints. Oh, what went wrong with Kovu!" said Zira.

………………………………................................................................................................

All was well in the pridelands, the cubs were asleep. All the lions were resting or sleeping. Four lionesses had come back from a hunt with three zebras to eat. Every one was at peace.


	2. Chapter 2: New Things

**Chapter 2 PLEASE reply! Oh and you might want to read the footnote labeled A**

**Here is a link to Kiara and her cubs! **.com/albums/yy239/vitani459/?action=view¤t;=

Chapter 2: New Things

Weeks passed and the babies were now young cubs. They were now ready for their first meat, first trip to the waterhole, meeting new cubs, and have the everything the light touches speech. First thing first, their first meat.

"Vitani will you go get something for the cubs to eat?" Kiara said.

"Sure," Vitani said and she was off.

Viani searched the pridelands for a nice big zebra. She found one a started to creep low to the ground, making no sound. She jumped on to the zebra's back, biting its neck until it was dead. She was one of the best hunters, along with Nala, and Sarabi. On her way back she came across a lioness. She went to investigate.

"Who are you, trespasser? Why have you come?" She said.

"Shh, Vitani." the lioness said revealing herself out of a bush.

"Mom! It cant be, your, your dead!"

"No, I survived the fall, now I have a plan for you to become princess and I will be queen!" Zira said.

"But, why?"

"I WILL fulfill scars request, will you help me?

Vitani thought hard before she answered, "Yes."

"Great! I knew you would, now first you must find away to kill those cubs, but I will kidnap one. Then we and the hyenas will attack and rule!"

"Yes mother I will kill those cubs." and with that, Vitani left.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Mom, will I like meat?" Enzi asked.

"I know I will!" said Zurubi and started wrestling with Enzi.

"Why do you guys have to fight all the time!" Amani said.

Vitani came back with the plump Zebra and left it and went to visit her step dad's (who she treated as a dad because she grew up with him as her dad) old cave and took a nap.

Zurubi was the first to try the zebra, then Amani. Enzi was the last to try it.

"I love zebra!" the cubs said at once. "

Ok time for bed, tomorrow you will go to the waterhole. "

Nala and Simba overheard the conversation.

"Remember when we went to the elephant graveyard instead of the waterhole." Nala said.

" Yes, that was very dangerous and we never should have gone," said Simba.

"Oh Simba just go to bed," Nala said to Simba lovingly.

The next day, the cubs were up and adam before the sunrise.

"Mommy, Mommy, MOMMY!" Amani screamed.

"I'm up what is it?"

"We got to go to the waterhole!"

"Wait till dad, grandma Sarafina, grandma Sarabi, and dad, wake up," said Kiara.

"DAD!" Enzi screamed.

"Ok I'm up!"

Nala, Simba, and Sarabi were up.

"See something is great about the water hole,"(A) Simba said.

"Well when it is your first time I guess its fun." said Nala, emphasizing guess.

Sarafina was soon up at sunrise and they went down the other side of the cave.

"We have a surprise for you," said Kiara.

"What is it!?" said Amani.

"Ya tell us!" said Enzi excitedly.

"Okay, Okay, there are three cubs that are coming with us!" Kovu said.

"Cool! Lets go!"

The cubs they met were the former outlander Scruffy's grey female cub, named Nila, (Ni-la) Tama's light brown male cub named Zicka (Zic-Ka) and Kula's grey-brown female cub Kuli.(Kul-li) The cubs played in the water, splashing each other and having fun! But the fun had to end so they went home at sunset and slept.

The next day they got up and went out to the top of pride rock with Simba and Kovu and Kiara. They looked out and saw what would soon be there's. The cub sat and looked in aww. "You must never go in the outlands because the hyena's live there. As long as you stay away from that you'll be fine."

"Who will be king?" Zuberi asked.

"We have not decided yet," Kovu said letting out a sigh.

"Oh" Zuberi said.

"You must decide soon Kovu," said Simba.

"Give us a few more months ," Kiara said.

"Okay a few more months, my daughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FOOTNOTE : It is referring to Nala saying "The water hole, what's so great about the waterhole!" in tlkI. I thought id put that in there for fun!**

**Sorry for the long chapter. So, who do you want to be king or queen? **

**~Reply~ please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cubnapped!

**Okay guys, here's another chapter but I really need some Reviews/Replies so I know someone is reading it.**

Chapter 3:

Vitani was up and thinking of ways she could kill one of the cubs. She could tell them about the outlands, or the elephant graveyard. The outlands would have to do because Simba would suspect something if she told them about the elephant graveyard. So she snuck off to tell Zira.

"Zira" she whispered.

"Yes my darling"

"I will lure them to the outlands then you can kidnap one"

"Perfect! I'll be waiting, haha" she laughed evilly and crept back to the back of the outlands and Vitani went to pride rock.

Enzi and Zuberi were playing while Amani was chasing butterflies with Kuli. Vitani approached them.

"Hi Aunt Vitani" said Zuberi

"Hi I was just in the out, oh I shouldn't tell you"

"Please tell us!" the cubs said together.

"Well, all right the outlands, but you should never go there" she said.

"Okay" and Vitani left satisfied.

The next day Enzi woke Zuberi early.

"Hey, lets go to that outland place" said Enzi

"Okay sure lets go"

So they were off and soon they were in the outlands exploring. Suddenly, Zira jumped out and snatched Zuberi up and left. Enzi left to go get help.

"M…m… mom we, we were in the outlands and, and someone came and took Zuberi. He said catching his breath. Instantly Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu were on there feet.

"Sarafina, Sarabi, Look after the cubs" with that they left to go to the outlands. Simba, and the search party looked and looked for hours until they reached the back of the outlands. They found the Zira and Zuberi.

"Your alive" Kiara said astonished.

"Yes, and I will avenge Scar"

"Drop the cub, Zira" said Simba.

MEANWHILE

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vitani, its been along time since they left will you go find dinner?" Sarafina said.

"Yes, I'll be back soon" she took off.

Vitani new that her mom would never let the cub go alive, she felt a little guilty but shook it off. An antelope was grazing so she attacked, but someone beat her to it.

"Hey I was getting that!" She said.

"Vitani" The Lion said.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Its me, Kopa" said Kopa.

"Kopa your alive!" and with that she hugged and licked him and he did the same.

"Come back to Pride Rock with me!"

"If you show me the way I will! But I woke up and lost my way to home and had to fend for myself."

"Oh of course your mom, dad, grandmas, sister will be so happy to see you!" Vitani thought for a minute and realized the evil she had done. She could have killed her own nephew. Instantly, she changed her mind and would never help Zira with her evil plots. Kopa had done more than make her happy, he had transformed her back to the kind, nice, but sly and tough self she used to be as a cub.

**How'd you like it? Cliffhanger I know. Will Simba get Zuberi back? Tell me how you like it! I will write chapter 4 asap!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! It took a little while because I went to an awesome water park with my friends! (yes I do have a life! Lol!)**

Chapter 4: The Reunion

Vitani was walking back with Kopa, talking about their cub hood they had together when they got to pride rock.

"Vitani, did you catch anything to eat"? Sarafina said.

"Well, No but I found your grandson" Vitani said.

'Kopa?' She whispered to her self.

"Yes, it turns out I survived Zira" Kopa siad

"Zira! I'm going to see if they need help" Vitani said then took off as fast as she could.

Sarafina and Sarabi cuddled Kopa because they missed him so much.

"This is your uncle cubs, we thought Zira killed him but he was still alive!" Sarabi said happily

"Will Zira kill Zuberi? Will he be gone?" said Amani.

"No, No cubs, he'll be fine. I hope." sarabi whispered I hope to herself.

Vitani was running to her former home, the outlands. When she got there Zira was holding Zuberi in her mouth. Simba was in a ready to attack pose.

"Vitani, my sweet girl, thank you for the help."

"No Zira, I never should have helped you, now drop the cub!"

"Why should I! if you attack I will crush him!"

Zuberi was now unfrozen with fear and bit Zira's mouth.

"Ahh!" Said Zira letting him go. Vitani swooped him up in her mouth and ran to pride rock. Zira ran towards the back of the outlands. Realizing her family had betrayed her.

"I will be back!" she lied. And disappeared In to the horizon.

When Simba got home he saw Kopa.

"Who is this lion! He looks familiar" said Simba.

"Dad, its me Kopa, your little son"

"It can't be but it is!" said Nala. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Vitani, Sarabi, and Sarafina had a group hug. Kovu was standing there looking very confused.

"We will explain later," said Kiara.

"Ya, it was before you were born" Vitani said.

Every one took a look at Zuberi, in fact, he looked similar to Simaba after the stampede when he was cub. But he had bit marks on him. Rafiki went to get some medicine. But Zuberi slept for the rest of the day. Every one else was cuddling Kopa. He was back! And already changed one life, Vitani. He did not know it but it also changed Zira, Zuberi and his own life.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short so I'll tell you the next title of the chapter5, Kopa's story. I hope you like it! Review as always, tell me your favorite character, did you like this chapter or not so much? Review! **

**Thanks every 1! You've all been great!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kopa's Story

Hey here is chapter 5! Hope u like it! Review! And a special thanks to luna for some help!

**Chapter 5: Kopa's Story**

"**Umm who is Kopa?" said Kovu. **

"**He's my brother!" Kiara said.**

"**And we were betroved!" said Vitani "When we were little we used to play all the time and Nuka to! We were the best of friends but then Zira killed him well apparently hurt him."**

"**Yes, I'll take it from there," said Kopa. "Zira knocked me out for a day or so and I woke up and couldn't find my way back home. I called out for dad but never got answer. I was so scared. I roamed around for a day until I met a rogue but he was not always a rogue. He calls himself scar."**

"**Scar!" Said Simba**

"**Yes, he has a scar on his eye. He healed me back to normal. He taut me how to hunt."**

"**Kopa,"**

"**Yes dad"**

"**Scar was your geat uncle, my uncle, he was evil and we thought he was dead."**

"**Scar evil! Never! I'll take you to him."**

**So they went to see Scar.**

"**Simba" said Scar. I'm so sorry, I never should have killed my own brother can you ever forgive me?"**

"**We will see. Come back and see your daughter and son and your grand cubs."**

"**Grand cubs!"**

"**Yes, Kovu has Cubs"**

"**What about Nuka?"**

"**Umm he died a while ago"**

"**Well lets go back, but where is Zira?"**

"**Oh, Zira! She is revenging your 'death'"**

"**I'll go see her after."**

**They went back to the cave and explained everything to the lionesses. Kovu and Vitani were glad to see their step dad who they called dad. And Enzi, Amani, and Zuberi got to see their grandad. Kopa continued his story.**

"**He helped me and caught me food. I never told him my pride because it never occurred to me. We just went on with our lives and when I was hunting I found Vitani!"**

**Vitani nuzzled Kopa.**

"**Now Kopa and Kovu, Kopa will be king but you may have the hier." said Simba.**

"**Sounds good to me" said Kovu.**

**Everyone went to bed and slept very well that night. The next day Scar had planned to go see Zira. Hopefully she could accept the new king and Queen.**

**So, whatda think? I liked it anyway. But it took Forever! To write. So do you guys want me to draw the characters? Im not the best drawer but im not bad. It would give you a better idea of what they look like.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I actually forgot about this story for a while! I wrote it about a year ago… I see how it could have been better, and I can't believe I brought scar back! But o well, I'll see what I can do with this chapter.

After scar had done the whole meet and greet thing, he resigned to his old den. Kiara had chosen Amani to be queen, just like she was when she was little. It was all going well, until Vitani found out she was with cub. Kopa's cub. They were going to be the next king queen with their own heir.

Shortest chapter ever! I just wanted to get something up so you know I'm alive! I will lengthen it soon, or have an extremely long chapter next time. And if you love the lion, or role playing, please visit or join this site .com/The_Lion_Pride/index I am the princess there! Along with my two 'sisters' and my 'mom and dad' or king and queen! Give it a try! Its not really known yet, but it will eventually have adoptable up there! Ever heard of dragon cave? Its going to be kind of like that! Wow this is longer than the chapter… I better go! But try the site!


End file.
